The Lonely Man
by sherlocksbluebox
Summary: Penelope Faye was six years old when she met a man with a blue box He had the lonliest, saddest eyes she had ever seen. so she spoke to him. Six years later she sees that blue box again. Between getting teased about the monsters she draws, her nightmares that seem to come true and always being alone there was only one constant thing in her life. That blue box and the lonely man.
1. prologue

_**This is a doctor who story I'm writing on the side whilst suffering with writers block on my story 'Time Jumping' it's a little different to the other stories I've read and I hope you like it. It's a Doctor/OC story but not yet and starts with the tenth doctor with a tiny, hardly even there glimpse at nine. It's like a prequel to the actual story which is a romancy one with Eleven that I've decided to post later as a second story. **_

_**This chapter is more like a prologue than an actual chapter just saying. It's very jumpy to different episodes and seasons quite quickly and will be quite short I think. But please don't dismiss it.**_

_**Please review follow and favourite if you like the story. I do not own anything but my OC's and anything original that you see.**_

The night was cold, colder than any night had been so far. The bitter temperatures forcing people to wrap up warm and to try and get home as soon as possible. All but one girl. A small girl no older than six years old who was sitting on a swing with tears falling silently down her cheeks as her legs moved backwards and forwards but never leaving the ground.

A strange noise that sounded like a broken machine sounded out for the park where she was sat one and she watched in the distance as a blue box appeared on the other side of the park ad a man came out of that box. Being the curious creature that she was the small red haired girl ran over to the man and looked at he looked up at her with a bright smile on her face. He had been holding a stick like object with a blue end and pointing it at the surrounding area but put it away when he saw me. His smile was one that didn't quite reach his eyes. "Hello. Your out a bit late aren't you" He said. The girl ignored his statement and peered at him again.

"Why are you so sad?" She asked him, taking the man by surprise. He hadn't expected that. "Your smiling but your not happy. That's what I do" she added, making the smile drop from his face slightly. The man in raggedy clothes looked at the small child with wonder. It had been a long time since somebody could see through his facade. That's when he saw the tear tracks on her cheeks, even in the dark.

"Where's you mum and dad? I bet there worrying about you" he said to the child who looked down slightly and started scuffling her shoes.

"My mum and dad went away. They didn't come back" she told him and the mans green eyes softened slightly as he looked at her. "They aren't dead sir. They just didn't want me anymore" she added with a small shrug of her shoulders. "Are you lonely?" She wondered

"Why do you say that?" was the replied and the girl smile, he pale cheeks were slightly chubby but dimples could easily be seen.

"Because your sad and on your own." she told him. "I'm on my own nearly all the time. The other children don't like me very much. They say I'm weird. The care workers tell them I'm not. They say I'm special but I know that's a polite way of saying different. They keep calling the special doctors to talk to me but the man down the road with the big coat told me that it isn't the right doctor. She said I'll know the right doctor when I find him and that he's worth the wait" the girl shrugged.

"So why are you out here then. Are you waiting for your doctor" The man asked her with a smile on his face, inspired to see a young child who has so much understanding for the world. There was wonderment in her eyes that he had seen many a time in people and it never ceased to amaze him.

"No. The other children were being mean and tore up my pictures so I ran away. Nobody really noticed anyway. I like the park. It's beautiful and all the colours are different at night time. The leaves are silver instead of brown and if you look properly you see that the sky isn't actually black. It's a really dark blue. Blue's my favourite colour. But the lights keep getting in the way of the stars. I like making pictures in the stars" the girl said honestly. "Are you still feeling lonely?" She asked the man suddenly and he realised that the small girl was trying to help him by offering her company. That made him smile at her and she smiled back.

"Whats your name?" He asked her, looking into her bright blue eyes.

"Penelope Faye"


	2. Chapter 1

_**Hello, this is the first proper chapter. I hope you like it. This is based in Boom town, season one episode eleven. I will mention it but my OC is currently twelve years old. Please follow, review and favourite this story.**_

_**Chapter 1: Boom Town - **__**The box from the park and the man with the coat.**_

I walked down the streets of Cardiff. I had only been here, in Wales for a few weeks. I never stay in one place too long. It's always different foster home's, different foster parents, different schools, different life. Everything changed every few months so I had learnt quickly to adapt. I was used to being alone, to not having friends and being called weird. It made me want to hide in the shadows. It made me shy and I'm not that comfortably around new people.

I walked down the street with my MP3 player in my pocket playing The Killers into my ears via headphones. I needed to get out of the home I had been moved to. There was seven other children and all of them were less than nice. I had on a pair of dark skinny jeans and bright blue doc martins with a fitted white v-neck and a black jacket. My fiery red hair which was more like a bright orange than a normal ginger was hanging down my side in two long braids with my side fringe covering one of my bright blue eyes.

I sat down on the bench and pulled a pencil out from my jacket pocket and started sketching. My drawings were part of the reason I get called a freak. Drawing things that don't exists, drawing dreams that are full of made up things is part of the reason people avoided me. I stopped talking about how I was feeling when I was six years old. I saw a sad, lonely man in a park and I talked to him. I ran away and hid in a park to get away from the teasing. That man told me I was gong to have a fantastic life and I was going to have the best friends and the greatest adventures and he promised that when I grew up I would never be lonely again.

Almost seven years on and I was still waiting for that. Part of me hoped he would come back but I never saw that man again. I was moved away from that city a year later and a further six months down the line I was in a whole different part of the county. A part of me knew I should give up and just give in to the fact I'm destined to be the freak of the care homes but part of me, the more dominant childish part forced me to continue and hope there was truth in a strangers words.

As the song ended a different, louder noise filled the air. It was similar to the noise I had heard when I was younger- but where that sounded broken and wheezy, this was different, softer. It was beautiful in a metallic way. I turned my head when I felt my hair get swept out in whirl of wind lifted the hairs on the back of my head which hadn't stayed in the braids but surprisingly it wasn't a cold wind. It was warm.

I looked up and gasped in amazement as the blue box from my childhood appeared and a dark skinned man in a very big coat ran over and entered the box. It was tiny but I remember peering through the empty door at six years old and staring at wonderment of the sheer size inside. It was beautiful despite the smoke but I couldn't help but wonder what it would look like now. What also surprised me was that nobody seemed to realise a big blue police box had just appeared out of nowhere. Were people really that unobservant? Or deaf? it was a loud noise.

After about ten minutes four people walked out of the box. I only recognised one man. The man with the coat from my younger years who's name I learnt was named Jack. He kept trying to tell me his name was Captain Jack but I told him until he got a ship I wouldn't call him that. I saw him nearly everyday for a year and he still came and visited me for a short while after I moved. He always said the same thing. I need to wait for the right doctor. He too told me that one day life would get better. Both he and the man from the park said I was going to be amazing. I guess I just needed to wait for that to happen.

"What that girl staring at us for?" The man I watched run into the box asked, staring at me. He probably didn't realise that I could here him.

"Probably wondering what four people could do inside a small wooden box" he replied and I giggled before picking up my drawing stuff and running closer. I continued to listen in on the conversation. I couldn't help but feel a little insulted when the man in the leather jacket with large ears commented that the human race are oblivious. I sure as heck noticed that a large blue box appeared slap bang in the middle of town. Only before I could say anything they four wondered off.

After wondering around town for an hour I listened in to hear some police officers complaining about Torchwood and how they get all the privileges. From there I watched four people walk into a black van that clearly somebody was driving. The thing was. Jack was there in his world war two coat and he look a few years older than an hour ago.

Being alone a lot means I have a lot of time to explore. I already knew all the shortcuts around town so I took of sprinting. Who ever was driving was quite reckless and drove quite fast. It took me a while to track down the van but when I did I felt my head start spinning and a major migraine start to kick in. I wondered around until I saw pizza delivery boy holding a box that clearly said Torchwood on it. Trusting my instincts like Jack told me to all those years ago; I followed the boy, waiting for him to walked out and counted to one hundred in my head before entering myself. Sitting at a desk drinking coffee was a young, smartly dressed man who looked up at me with a smile. "Hello, can I help you" he asked me politely.

"Yes, I'm here to see Jack" I told him in a quite voice and watched as the smile faltered slightly.

"I'm not sure what you mean?" He said and I giggled slightly.

"Please can you tell him this. Little Nellie is here to see you" I told the man who looked even more confused but he pulled out his phone and repeated the words. Even from where I was standing I could here the loud booming laughter form the other end of the phone.

"Go on through miss" The man told me, pushing what I assume is a hidden button under his desk because suddenly a door opened and I shyly walked though holding my arms to my chest like a protective shield. There was several more doors, all opening just before I reached them but when the final one did I gasped at the amazing sight in front of me. It was like a very rustic thrown together base with high-tech computers and a flying dinosaur just to add to the décor. There was three people in the room. A man in leather jacket eating some pizza- leather seems to be the in thing at the moment- a woman with a bushy ponytail tinkering with something in what seemed like her own little corner and finally and woman who looked up and gave me a small and confused smile before returning to one of the several computers.

The I heard loud footsteps across metal grates and looked up to see Jack Harkness himself with a blue shirt tucked into nicely fitted trousers and red braces. "Really?" was the first thing he said to me. "Of all the people out there who want to figure out where I am hiding away it was the little Red." He teased in his strong American accent.

Everybody looked up curiously now, staring at jack. It was almost as if they were shocked to see him teasing somebody. Maybe he was a very serious boss only I don't think that fits in with his character. At least not the Jack I know. "I'm in Wales Jack. My fifth week of living here. Nothing really happens So I got a little bored and went to explore. Then I followed you" I added. Jack came over and pulled me into a tight embrace.

"Good to see you kid." he murmured before standing up and pulling his team to attention. "Right then. Team, this is Penelope Faye, somebody to look out for because from what I've heard she has one kick ass future ahead of her. Red, this is Doctor Owen Harper, Toshiko Sato, Suzie Costello and the man who let you in was Ianto Jones. Welcome to Torchwood" he grinned and walked down into the heart of the hub, taking a seat which I followed hesitantly. "What do ya think?" He asked me.

"It's beautiful" I told him honestly. I don't lie, and on the very rare occasion I do it's normally to tell somebody I'm fine when I'm not. "Very advance. I worked out a while ago the stories you told me when I was younger are true." I told the man who smiled.

"That's because your smart" He shrugged and I nodded my head slightly in thanks.

"Sorry, am I missing something. Why is there a kid in the Hub and is she an alien?" Owen asked and I looked up a little shocked at his question.

"No she's not. I'll answer your questions later" Jack said in a warning voice before picking up the pizza ox and offering me a piece which I did so thankfully. "Let me guess. Another crummy home full of bitches?" Jack asked me and I looked at him shocked.

"Jack you know I hate swearing" I told him before looking down slightly. "The children at this place have read my file, the know about the doctors so the teasing is worse than usual. Only they didn't know I had self defence lessons so I got in trouble for pushing a girl down when she tried to punch me. On the plus side they only shout stuff now when there not ignoring me which is a bonus." I added brightly and jack scowled slightly.

"Care to explain to the rest of us?" Owen asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Penelope lives and was raised in care. I known her since she was six. She see's doctors about her dreams" Jack explained quickly. "You still having them?" He wondered and I nodded, pulling out my sketch pad and showing him the drawings of the blue box I had seen earlier and the different strange creatures. One looks like a pepper pot so I know it can't be real but for some reason Jack believes them. He has always said there true which worries me. "If you ever see one of those for real, aim for the eye socket" He told me darkly.

"Jack, they're just dreams" I shrugged "I keep it to myself now. The doctors are creepy, not just the ones for the mental side of things but the health side. Keep calling me a phenomenon" I added thoughtful. "Did you know I don't have a blood group" I asked him as I looked at my drawing of planets in a dark sky with the pepper pots descending down to the ground.

"That's impossible" Toshiko commented. I just hummed in response.

"Can I take a look?" Owen asked, looking between myself and jack who gave a nod of approval to us both so I stood up and followed Owen into what looked like an examination room. I looked at the metal table he wants me to sit on uncertainly before asking if I can lay some tissue down. I don't know whats been on it. That made the girls chuckle slightly, especially at Owens face. "I've never got complaints before. How old are you anyway? Nine, ten?" he wondered

"Twelve" I replied and held out my arm so Owen could put a needle in it, making me wince slightly as he took out some blood. He then spent about ten minute examining it in between a few other test. It was silent the whole time. "Did you find anything Doc?" I asked him.

"So you'll call him doc but won't call me a captain?" Jack said with a raised eyebrow. I just nodded with a smile on my face. "No seriously though Owen, found anything?" He asked the torchwoods doctor.

"Nope. She is human, slightly low white blood cells. Could be generic. But I can't place a blood group. Blood pressure normal, Oxygen levels normal, Heart beat a light slower than average but otherwise normal. Everything seems normal" Owen said as if that fact frustrated him. "Do you know anything about your parents?" Owen asked me suddenly and I felt me face drop.

"They left me in a back ally when I was two. The only thing I know about them is that they named me. It isn't even a real surname it was suppose to be a middle name I think" I told the man. Everybody went silent and Jacks grip on my shoulder tightened. "I'm fine Jack" I told them man with a shrug. "But I do need to leave in a minute. I think I'm only staying in Wales another few weeks than I'm being moved again back to England" I said thoughtfully.

"I'll keep in contact this time" Jack promised me as he walked me to the entrance of the hub. I hugged the team members and told them they were doing an amazing job. "Tell you what though. I now you don't believe me when I say this but you are amazing Nellie, you just have to believe in yourself. The moment you start thinking you can do anything is the moment you can" Jack told me and I nodded and, gave the man a swift peck on the cheek before leaving.

As I got back into the center of Cardiff, near the blue box I realised I left my sketchpad at the base. It was too late to turn back now. Leaning against the blue box was two men I saw earlier. Shyly I walked over to Jack and the man. I made a swift decision there and then to do what Jack asked of me. So gathering up all the confidence I have I took a deep breath and spoke. "Hello" I said softly. Jack looked down at me as if I was the weirdest thing he had ever seen.

"Can I help you?" he asked with his strong American accent leaking through. I smiled at him, ignoring the throat clearing of the man next to him.

"You don't know me yet. But I just wan to say thank you, I don't think I ever have but seriously Jack. Thank you" I told him, swiftly pecking his cheek leaving the man with a bewildered look. Then I turned to his friend who stared at me with bright blue eyes filled with sadness. He reminded me of the man who was in the box before despite looking nothing alike. "You have the same eyes" I said suddenly before turning my back and walking away. That's what made me remember him. The sadness in his blue eyes.

"Hey kid, whats your name" I heard jack call and I laughed slightly, remembering when I was a child and hated the nickname he gave me. I always told him to change it but eh never would.

"Just call me Nellie" I replied


	3. Chapter 2

_**This will be a longer chapter but still with some original scenes. My OC will seem different to the other chapters because she's grown up slightly, hit the teenage years and grown more confidence. I hope you enjoy. Please follow, favourite and review if you do **_

_**Chapter 2- School reunion- **__**The journalist and the aliens and the school dinners**_

I sat in class, ducking my head as a paper ball was badly aimed at the person sitting next to me. I never thought I would say this, but I enjoy school. I've been here for three weeks and so far it's been good. No name calling, I have friends and I'm getting good grades in my class. The thing is though, when you've lived your whole life being called weird and standing on the outside looking in on people you tend to pick it up when something is a little odd. Like for instance how abnormally smart the children here are. Most are very well behaved as well despite one of two of the children being the usual immature idiots that come with being a teenager.

Since seeing Jack again two years ago my life took a turn for the up. Sure there is still bullying and care homes and different schools- despite being told many a time they don't want to keep moving me about and disturbing my life style- but it was true what Jack said. Once I started believing in myself it became easier. I made a friend here or there and despite moving around I still speak to them often. I got better at defending myself but I don't always feel the need. People can think what they want of be now and I wont let it effect me. I'm a stronger person now.

I brush my fringe through with my fingers. I just it a few months ago and have kept it short since. Now my bright ginger hair was a short choppy bob that was, as my friends put it, fashionably messy. My fringe swept across my who forehead but didn't cover my eyes. It framed my pale face and stopped at my jaw. It was so much easier to handle but I do miss my long hair on occasion.

A paper airplane swept past my shoulder and landed on my desk. "Hey Penny, throw it back" a voice called. With a slight smile on my face I turned around and through the plane back at the boy who lobbed it at me.

"Paper airplanes are quite clever, the balance between for forces, Drag, gravity, thrusts and lift is so thrilling" a small boy next to me spoke and I eyed him a little. It was statements like this that made me wonder what sort of school I was going to. Before I could reply the teacher walked in. he was wearing a brown pinstripe suit with messy brown hair, sandshoes and glasses on. I had on big square glasses that half of the school call hipster and the other call geeky but I loved them, they suited me and it was only for a short while. I do prefer contacts. The teacher lifted up his briefcase and banged it on the desk.

"Now then class. Are we sitting comfortably?" he asked with a grin that said he was incredibly proud of himself. He goes up to the board and write the word 'PHYSICS' up on it before repeating the word several times. "Right then, easy question first. Give me the name of the elements that can make a permanent magnet?" He asked and I raised my hand with the boy next to me. It was quite an easy question. Mr Smith pointed at me to answer.

"Umm, Iron, Nickel and cobalt. Although I think Steel is and Alloy of Iron right? That can be made magnetic as well I think" I answered.

"Correct, sorry what was your name?" He asked me and I smiled slightly at getting the answer right.

"Penelope Faye sir" I replied. The man nodded slightly and I felt his eyes linger on me as if a flicker or recognition flashed through them. My teacher then as more question. I knew the answer to a few of them, but I try to limit myself to one answered question per lesson. Although I have more confidence now I still don't want to stand out. So whilst Mr Smith questioned Milo I finished shading in a picture I drew this morning. It was of a metal dog.

After several more lessons it was finally lunch. I myself had brought a packed lunch. Something about those chips were of. When I get gut feelings they usually end up right.

I sat on the table next to my friend Kenny and across form Mellissa. A table across from Mr Smith. Something about that teacher seems off as well but not in a bad way. I listened in on his conversation with the blond dinner lady. "It's very well behaved this place" Mr Smith commented. "I thought here would be happy slapping hoodies, happy slapping hoodies with ASBO's. Happy slapping hoodies with ASBO's and ring tones. Yeah, don't tell me I don't fit in" he said. I watched at the blond dinner lady was swept away by one of the others. I took that as my chance.

"I have to speak to Mr Smith about something from class a moment" I told Kenny who just nodded. I stood up and walked over. "Mr Smith, can I sit?" I asked him and the brown eyes teacher looked at me curiously but gestured for me to take the seat with a smile on his face. "I couldn't help but eavesdrop on your conversation" I admitted

"See, the kids understand me" He said as if eh was silently praising himself. I just giggled slightly and shook my head, feeling my short hair ruffle slightly as I did so.

"No, that whole Happy slapping hoodies thing was embarrassing for everybody" I laughed and his face dropped before I turned serious. "Sir, I'm not stupid" I said suddenly. "I've been to around fifteen different schools in my life and been the freak of the school in most of them so I know weird. I don't think your actually a teacher. But if you can help then please do" I asked him, begging with my eyes "I've been here for a few weeks and people I've made friends with have disappeared and people have gotten way to smart in that short amount of time. I always trust my gut. It started when the new staff came in and then the lunch menu's. All I'm saying is that there are very eager that we eat the chips" I told him. Mr Smith leaner forward.

"You're right. No I'm not a teacher but I promise I will help. Your good Penelope Faye" He added, leaning back slightly. I blushed at the compliment.

"Thank you. Really it's just observations" I smiled before standing up and catching up with Kenny to walk with him to history. "Hi. Not so eager to go to class are we?" I smiled and he grinned at me slightly.

"I don't know how everybody else is" He admitted and we laughed together, walking as slowly as possible.

Myself and Kenny were walking out of school after the end of school bell rang. Neither in much or a hurry to get home. Me because the children's home is more like a house with people in it than actually a home and Kenny because his parents work late and he isn't eager to be on his own. We heard a scratching and munching type of noise coming from one of the darkened IT rooms. "That's weird" Kenny comments.

"Very" I replied. I watched at the boy pushed open the door and takes my hand pulling me inside after him. The noise is louder in here and we bend down under a computer room to see a bat like creature screech at us before turning into Mr Wagner. I always knew eh was a creepy guy, but I never thought for one moments that he wasn't a guy at all.

"This isn't your classroom, Kenny, Penelope. Now run along" he called. Still holding his hand I pulled a stunned Kenny out of the class room. We exchanged looks and then kept on running.

When I got back to the home I changed into a pair of black high waist shorts over dark green tights with a grey Ramones shirt trucked in. I pulled on my black boots and black leather jacket that was a gift from Torchwood for my fourteenth birthday. I looked in the mirror., I had a small line dark brown eyeliner on my top lash with a flick that I quickly went over to freshen up, and there was brown pencil on my bottom lash line leaving my water line clear. Over all it made my blue eyes look even bigger.

I grabbed my sketchpad and some pencils then left, promising I'll be back by curfew which was ten o'clock. I ran over to a local café which I spend a lot of time and sat down, drinking Cola and coffee and anything with caffeine in it whilst drawing different things that came to mind. It started with a few flowers, and intricate design of roses creeping up the side of the page, the thorny stems coming of the side to give a deadly but beautiful effect. Then I started to sketch out some wings.

Soon those wings turned into a picture of a statue of an angle. The face was covered with one hand like it was crying and the head was faced down whilst the other arm was starched out, a key having by a piece of string dangle from the statues hand. Using various greys I filled in the shaded areas. I hadn't realised it had gone dark until I finished my drawing with the title 'Don't Blink' before ripping it out and starting on a new drawing. The angel really did creepy me out even if it was a picture of something I drew and I didn't want to keep it in my sketchpad. I checked my phone to see it was around half eight but it was already dark outside. "Hey Wendy, can I have another coffee please" I asked the woman behind the counter who smiled at me.

"Of course love" she replied and I handed over the money, I always gave a little extra which I know was one of the reasons the staff at this restaurant like me. As I settled down and started drawing more flowers the door opened again and in walked Mr Smith, the blond dinner lady, a woman I recognised much to my delight and a man I had seen a few years ago. Then I looked at what they were carrying. A big heavy looking metal dog that had one side open with wires sticking out. It was incredibly cool to look at and although it looked both futuristic and like something from the 80's at the same time. The thing is I had seen it before in one of my dreams and I had drawn a picture of that very dog only shoot lasers at things. Bit bat like things. I had planned to stay in my corner and try to go unnoticed as they set the dog on the table but it was no use. "Penny love. Coffee's done. I put in a bit of cinnamon for you" Wendy smiled. I used to always ask if I could have some put in and now the people here do it for me without question. I think it makes coffee taste even nicer.

I walked over and collected the warm china cup and smile, breathing in the aroma of warm coffee and spice. "Thanks Wendy" I smiled before shooting looks at my physics teacher. I couldn't help it I had to come over. "Hello" I said and the woman shot me a kind, but slightly anxious smile as she shared a look with Mr Smith who scratched his a head a little.

"There's a perfectly reasonable explanation for having a metal dog on this table and if you give me just a moment…" Mr Smith started but I cut him of with a shrug.

"I've seen several weird things in my life time Mr Smith." I told him with a small smile. "It doesn't mean I'm not curious though" I added "But I came over it see Sarah-Jane" I told the journalist shyly as everybody looked up in surprise.

"Me?" She wondered. Probably thinking who on earth is this girl.

"Yeah. I'm a big fan of your stories. My favourite journalist of all time" I told her and watched at she beamed at me, as did my physics teacher "I like that your work answers everything it needs to but leaves questions for the readers to answer themselves. I've read some of the one on your theories about other worlds and life forms as well. You're brilliant" I told her and watched the journalist smile and blush.

"What do you think then. About other worlds?" Mr Smith asked me and I looked up at my new teacher from under my fringe.

"I think that the people who believe there is no other life out there are close minded. Every burning star is a sun that could have a solar system that could have a planet perfectly capable of holding life. Who's to say there isn't life on one of the other planets in our own solar system. Just because they aren't compatible for human life. Species evolve" I replied with a shrug and watched as the man grinned at me. "I prefer Biology to Physics" I added cheekily and the man laughed

"I find that offensive" He replied and I shrugged, eyeing him slightly.

"Why? You're not a real teacher. I suspect that when you finished working out what happened to the children- Which I hope you do quick because my friends are acting strange, then you'll be leaving again. I think it's aliens behind it you know. Considering I saw Mr Wagner turn from a not so pretty bat thing back to himself" I mused, sipping my drink. "I have to leave now but it was an honour to meet you Miss Smith" I beamed at Sarah Jane before

~ 0 ~

The doctor sat down, using the sonic screwdriver to fix K9, crouching down to get a better look at the wires whilst Sarah Jane sat deep in thought with a small smile on her face. He knew it was because of what Penelope Faye said. Something about that girl seemed different. Not in a bad way but in a very, very good way. He Didn't recognise her when he first entered the science lab that morning. When he had last seen her, about a year ago for him but clearly longer for her. The girl had waist length plaits and rounded cheeks. She was very short and fumbled with the sleeves of her jacket with quiet words. It was so obvious that she was incredibly shy and nervous to be around people in general. He had been in his last regeneration when the small child went up to jack and thanked him for something he did in the future. It was how he knew for certain that when Rose brought him back to life that he was going to be alright on his own.

Penelope had introduced herself as Nellie to jack, Clearly that was the nickname he gave her as a child and it was her that gave him the idea for it. The girl certainly knew how to make a lasting impression even though she had only spoke one sentence to him. _"You have the same eyes"_ She said it in almost a reminiscent, whimsical way. But despite occasionally wondering who the girl was he never once thought that he would see her again. It sounded like she was saying goodbye to Jack but only now did he realise she was saying hello.

Despite the impression she left on the doctor he still didn't recognise her until she put her hand up to answer a question of his. It wasn't a drastic difference but it was different enough her once long hair now reached her jaw in a neat yet some how still messy fashion. The bright orange colour framing her face so closely made her skin look incredibly pale but not in a sickly way. She certainly looked happy than what he remembers. Her blue eyes were wide behind her fashionable frames and still filled with child-like wonder and curiosity but the makeup, small amount be it may, was proof of her growing up. The childhood puppy fat around her face had slipped away to reveal high cheek bones and a clear jaw line. She had grown in height but not as much as one would think. She was still quite short for her age. Now he knew her full name. Penelope Faye. Something about the name rung a bell of recognition somewhere in the back of his mind.

The doctor spoke to Sarah Jane for a while, talking of the old days and his old companion finally got the question of her chest. Why didn't the doctor come back. They were going to continue there discussion when Rose broke his train of thought. "Doctor. Isn't that the TARDIS key?" She asked, holding up a picture of a creature the doctor knew all too well. He went over and grabbed the perfectly done sketch and went over to the woman behind the counter of the café.

"Who drew this?" The doctor asked her. Wendy looked at the group curiously, searching one face to another but the woman never give up the chance to gossip. "Please. Who drew it" The doctor asked her with a sense of urgency.

"Good init" Wendy replied finally. "Little Penny, the girl who just left, she comes in most night. Normally brings her music as well. Sits there for hours drinking coffee and just drawing. Weird things mind. I swear she drew a picture of that dog you got there once. I asked her about where she gets her ideas from. She said there just things she dreams about. Nightmares more like I said. I mean the things she draws. Nice girl. Bit odd. One of the care kids from Ambrose Hall, lot of kids there been running away lately. More than normal. Makes you think" Wendy replied before walking away into the back.

The next day I woke up like usual. I showered, dressed ate breakfast and cleaned my teeth. I pulled on my school shirt, white shirt, jumper and school tie. I brushed my hair and slicked on brown eyeliner. Something told me this wasn't going to be a usual day.

I was proven right when I came back from my dentist appointment that morning and dropped at school onto to find that break had been finished early. The only person about and not transfixed onto a computer screen was Kenny. "Ken, Where is everybody?" I asked him confused.

"Break was over early. Everybody thought that was great" Kenny told me in disbelief and I looked at him wide eyes, grossed out that people were happy about eh thought of going back to class earlier and longer than necessary. "You've got that look on your face Penny. That's the 'something weird is going on so let check it out' face" Kenny told me. I grinned. I was happy to know I had only been here a few weeks and already he knew that much about me.

"Well then. We both know I will go check it out. They've done something to the children Kenny" I told him

"I know" he replied as we walked to our class room. Seeing the class looking like they were in a trance "Now I defiantly know. Lets go" He told me, grabbing me by the hand. We neared the front entrance and I saw one of the people from the café last night.

"Him. He can help he knows whats going on" I told him as we both started waving our hands to grab the attention of the man. "THEY'VE TAKEN THEM ALL" We yell. I saw him looking confused "THE CHILDREN THEY'VE TAKEN THE CHILDREN" we add desperately. I watched as he started looking around his car, barely noticing when I grabbed Kenny's hand anxiously. I saw him mouth something to us but I couldn't here. "What did he say?" I asked Kenny who shrugged a little before his eyes widened

The car started driving fast towards us "I think he said get back" Kenny replied and we did so. The man smashed through the front door. It was sort of cool. Something I could imagine Jack doing.

"Come on" the man said and I exchanged looks with my friend and we followed him to a staircase were I saw Sarah-Jane, Mr smith and the blond dinner lady. "Whats going on?" He asked. I was glad that he did because I would like to know myself. The answer however came in the shape of massive bat creatures chasing us with Mr Finch in charge. Of course it would be the creepy headmaster who is always staring at me.

"Are they out teachers?" Kenny asked as we ran.

"Yeah, sorry" he replied, not at all sounding apologetic which made me laugh slightly.

"We need the Time lord and Miss Faye alive. As for the others; you can feast" Finch said. I scowled as we ran.

"This is because I'm ginger isn't it" I called, trying not let it show how frightening it was to know that creep wanted me. The thoughts of why that might be consumed me. I highly doubt it was because of my red hair. I didn't even notice as K9 started coming and shooting lasers at the bat teachers but I did know I had entered a classroom. "Why would Mr Creep want me? I'm nothing" I wondered before turning to Kenny. "I told you he was always staring" I added with a small pout.

Mr Smith sighed. "I don't know why he wants you but I know you are not nothing Penelope Faye so don't even think it. We'll sort that out later. Right now lets focus on the oil. Krillitane life forms can't handle the oil. THAT'S IT!" He yelled dramatically. "They've changed their physiology so often, even their own oil is toxic to them. How much was there in the kitchens?" He question and the blond replied, telling us there was barrels of it. "Okay. We need to get to the kitchens. Mickey" he called and the man from the car looked up.

"What now. Need me to hold your coats?" he asked sarcastically.

"Get the children unplugged and out of the school. Bats, Bats. Now how do we fight Bats?" The doctor asked and Kenny leapt forward and smashed his elbow into the fire alarm emitting a loud noise that hurt the bats ears and allowed us to escape. "Kenny, Penelope. You get yourself out. No questions" he told us sternly and I nodded, warming forwards before turning back to him.

"Be careful Doctor. There's a storm coming" I told him. It was only then that I realised I knew his name. I had said his name and it wasn't Mr Smith. Grabbing hold of my friends hand yet again we ran outside. Soon joined with all the other children and only moments after the last of us got out the school blew up in a big explosion littering paper everywhere. "YES" Me and Kenny said excitedly hugging each other tightly as everybody cheered.

Mellissa looked at the two of us. "Did you two have something to do with this?" She asked us.

"Yeah we did" Kenny replied with a sly smirk. Melissa's jaw dropped as she looked between the two of us.

"Oh my god. Kenny and Penelope blew up the school. It was Kenny and Penny!" She grinned. From the corner of my eye I could see the doctor staring at me. I have him a nod of my head which he returned. I woke up this morning knowing it wasn't going to be a normal day and it so wasn't but I knew from now on it would get better. The missing people would stop being missing. The smart levels of the children will go back to normal and the headmaster would hopefully no longer be a creep that stares at me.

A few years ago I decided I would start living life out of the shadows. I would hold my head high and not let people trample all over me and I think I succeeded in that. But form now on I will live my life to the fullest. I know about alien life. I've been introduced to a few via jack as well. I want to help make sure people are safe.

After I've changed into bright blue converse high tops a pair of black jeans, a white tank top and my black jacket and took a walk to the park. Something in the back of my mind told me too. I guess I understood why when I saw the blue box. Seeing this box in a park brought back so many memories. I saw Sarah Jane walk up to it and the doctor steps out. They talk for a moment before he notices me watching him, gesturing me with his head to come over. "Hello Penelope" He told me.

"Please Call me Nellie." I told him.

"Call me the doctor. But then you already did. How did you know that?" He asked me and I shrugged

"Sometimes I just do. I say things without realising. Jack said it's slightly psychic tendencies. I think he uses that excuse though because psychic paper doesn't work on me and neither to perception filters really. Although they do give me a nasty headache until they're lowered that usually involved looking in the corner of my eye and seeing something I don't really want to" I admitted. The doctor tapped his chin thoughtfully.

"I think Jacks wrong. I also think you're wrong when you say your nothing." he told em seriously. I simply shrugged my shoulders at the man. "You keep popping up everywhere. Why?" He asked me. I looked at him. It was as if he was accusing me of something.

"If anything Doctor you're the one that keeps popping up. I was quick to work out you can change your face and this is the third time I've seen you. Second time of seeing this box in a park. You're the same man yet completely different. Sort of startling to think about" I told him. The doctor smiled smugly. "I'm leaving now. Jack will want to know if I'm okay. What with the explosion and everything. I'm sure we'll see each other again at some point or another" I told him.

"No doubt about it. I look forward to it Miss Faye" He told me. I turned to his companion who was watching the exchange with a smile on her face that was cross between reminiscent and knowing.

"Lovely to meet you Sarah Jane" I told her and the older woman gave em a hug. "Oh and doctor. Ease up on Mickey. He pretty much saved me and Kenny" I added with a cheeky grin and a wink I had learnt from jack before leaving the man with his mouth hung open slightly. Laughing as I crossed the grassy fields back to my home.

~ 0 ~

Rose Tyler looked at the doctor biting her lip a little. "Doctor. Penelope Faye. We've heard that name before." he told him. The doctor nodded.

"I've heard it many times in my lifetime. But more recently though. I can't put my finger on it" He sighed before watching Rose's eyes widen.

"Oh. She was at the hospital in New New York. With the face of boe. She said he was her best friend. She seemed to know us then remember" Rose suddenly said

"And she was with the Face of Boe on platform one." The doctor remember "She was about ten years older than she is now" The doctor said. "That's not it though. I know I know her name from somewhere. Never mind. Sure I'll work it out" he shrugged dismissively before turning to Sarah Jane and Mickey with it still lingering on his mind.


	4. Chapter 3

_**So this is Doomsday. The second part of Army of Ghost and the final episode of season two. My OC has changed quite a bit in this episode because of the emergency. Cybermen and whatnot but she is still just a child and that will show through. There is a mention of one of my favourite characters in doctor who and my second favourite assistant of all time Clara Oswald- after Donna Noble.**_

I looked at my phone, checking to see if I had any messages before putting it in the belt that was going across my black trousers. I was wearing tight fitted trousers tucked into heeled lace up black boots with a fitted v-neck jumped that had ¾ length sleeves and fingerless black leather gloves. My belt had on an ID badge stating I was the youngest and newest member of torchwood three. I wasn't actually an official member of Torchwood however it did get me into places and Jack did call me up to investigate something when there was nobody from his team to spare I got paid quite a lot for my investigations. I also did some work for UNIT on occasion, sometimes I was a liaison between the two teams when Jack claims his team is busy. Really he just doesn't like the UNIT general. I still go from Care home to Care home but I no longer go school anymore. I did it all online.

Of course I never had a gun although Jack wanted me to know how to use one which I did but I still refuse to have one on me. We settled on giving me immense self-defence and martial arts training so I can handle myself well. I was fluent in a few languages and knew a lot about aliens now. I knew when something was up and I trusted my gut. However also on my belt was a sonic screwdriver which was long and thin in a metallic pale blue colour with a purple end. I have no idea why on earth jack decided that a screwdriver had to be more sonic but he said I would get it one day and it was a little joke for him. I also had psychic paper as well and a scanner that picks up unusual readings. That was a Christmas present form Toshiko. My hair was still quite short. The ginger locks was cut into an inverted bob. The front just reaching my shoulders whilst the back brushed my neck. My fringe was still swept to the side and was often tucked behind my ear. My bright blue eyes were brightened with the thick black eyeliner on the top lash that flicked out and there was black pencil rubbed along the bottom lash finishing he outline but it was barely visible. Overall I didn't look like the fifteen year old child I was right now as I straighten my black fitted jacket I was a young adult who looked around eighteen. It was imperative I looked older than I was.

Everybody at Torchwood three and myself were all concerned about the ghost that appeared two months ago. None of us really thought they were ghost. One of my closest friend Clara Oswald who was a few years ahead of me in one of the schools I went to but was one of the nicest people I have ever met thought the same. I used to have a paper round and she always stopped and talked to me as well and we hung out in the library at school. She's three years older than me and I haven't seen her in a few months but we text a lot. Obviously our suspicions were right when the ghost turned into metal men I had been dreaming about on and off for the past five years.

The mobile phone on my belt started ringing and I saw it was Jack. Considering I was crouched behind a marble wall as metal men walked around it, it wasn't the best time. "Jack. Not a good time right now" I whispered to the man.

"Nellie thank god" He sighed in his deep American accent. I could have sworn I heard other people sigh in relief as well. "Please tell me your safe and hidden" He asked and I looked around,. Biting my lower lip. Admittedly tears started to fill my eyes as I watched the metal men shoot at anything and everything. I had face aliens before. I mean I was chased down by a Slitheen only a few weeks ago and had to vinegar it. But that was nothing compared to this. That was one alien. This is many and they were clearly more dangerous. I was scared.

"Not exactly" I replied, begging my voice not to crack. "Jack are they like the ones in my dream. The ones that convert humans to be like them. Be like them or die?" I asked and heard a sigh of frustration on the other end. I think Jack kicked something before retuning to his phone. "Jack answer me" I demanded

"Yes Nellie. They will try to make you like them. They're called cyber man. It's that or kill you but only if your compatible. I don't know hat they will do to you. You don't even have a blood group. Look we all know something is different about you Nels. I'm sorry but I don't… I don't know what they will do to you" He repeated. I could hear his frustration. "Just get somewhere safe" He demanded. Jack was going into captain mode now. "TOSH" I heard him yell the name of the girl "Get up Penelope's location" He told the computer genius. I knew he put a tracker in my phone no matter how much he denied it.

"I'm sorry Jack. But I'm right outside Canary Wolf. Torchwood one. If there is some chance I can help stop this my best bet is in there" I told him looking up at the building.

"Don't you dare Red. Don you even dare" Jack replied fiercely. I shut my eyes a moment.

"Sorry jack" I whispered as I hung up the phone and stood up form my hiding spot, using my id to get into the building. It was even more infested with 'ghost' than outside and dodging them was hard but I managed to get to the lift that wasn't working. With a little help from a certain sonic deice though I was soon on my way up to the top floor. According to the plans I had studied before coming here that's where the leavers were to shut down the ghost shift.

As I slowly entered the room I saw a group of people clad in black pop in and blast away the final cybermen in the control room. I stood amazed as I saw the doctor in front of me. "Doctor? Good to see you" A man said as he took of his mask to reveal a attractive blond man with a boyish grin on his face. I was still amazed that the doctor was here.

"Jake?" The doctor said in surprise, staring at the man.

"The Cybermen came through. And so did we" He told the man. So wherever the cybermen came from. It wasn't this world. Neither were they. I felt a hand raise as I swept my ginger fringe behind my ear. I felt my phone ring again which caused the men in the room to look at me. The doctors face looked even more surprised than when he saw the man called Jake. "Who are you?" he asked me

"Penelope Faye. Good to see you doctor" I told the man with a nod.

"Penny. Wha… what on earth are you doing here?" He question. "It's like some weird reunion" The man sighed.

"Investigating." I shrugged "Course I came too late and the cybermen are already here. Jack's panicking because it's probably I'm not compatible to become a cybermen so I'll just get killed on the spot but hey. I'll go down fighting to save others" I shrugged. My phone started ringing "That's Jack now" I sighed as I picked up my phone and declined the call. He was going to kill me for that later if I don't die via Cybermen. I looked at the readings of the machine Tosh built me. It doesn't have a name but I should think of one. Either way it was beeping at me. The readings on the machine made me frown. "Doctor what else is here?" I asked the man who looked up at me with a grim expression.

Jake started ordering his commanders. "You. What is it you do?" He asked me.

"Sort of a freelancer with a bit to much knowledge of aliens. Some stuff for UNIT. Some stuff for torchwood three which for the record is nothing like this place they actually know what they are doing" I sighed. Jake and the doctor both raised there eyes at me in disbelief.

"Last time I saw you, you were a fourteen year old girl in school who wad quite shy" the doctor told me.

"Yes. And now I'm a fifteen year old home school girl who's had to learn to grow up quickly. I've always looked after myself Doctor. The differently is now I look after myself and the rest of earth as well." I told him before turning to Jake. "You do what you have to do. I'm going to see if there is anybody I can get out. I need to know what else is down there" I told him.

"Be careful. I don't know who you are- but your still a child" Jake responded with a curt nod that I replied. It was a sign of respect to each other.

"Young adult actually" I replied with a cheeky wink before running out down the hall. And towards a staircase. I keep running. I don't have any weapons on me so when I see cybermen standing guard over the bottom of the staircase and can here more coming I know I have no other choice. Pulling out my phone I send a quick text to jack _Not dead, simply using my phone to blow up a cybermen_ I sent. I used my sonic screwdriver, the end lighting up purple to amplify the magnetic waves in not only the phone but also the tracker. As the Cybermen turned around at the sound of the screwdriver I threw the phone at it. Hitting the metal man straight in the chest and watched as he was electrocuted and fell over before I continued to run.

Down the stairs I met a woman with dark blond hair and a tanned face. "Hello" I told her. "Should we carry on running?" I asked and the woman nodded.

"Yeah" She breathed out. "I'm Jackie. Jackie Tyler" she told me.

"Penelope Faye" I replied. It wasn't too long before Jackie's phone started ringing. I could only here one half of the conversation but I could here her say my name.

"Where are we. There's a fire extinguisher" Jackie cried and I laughed slightly.

"North corridor staircase three" I told Jackie and heard her repeat what I said. It wasn't long before whoever was on the phone hung up on her. "Was that the doctor?" I asked her, making a wild but surprisingly accurate guess as she nodded. "I met him twice. He was my school teacher I think your daughter was the dinner lady" I added thoughtfully and Jackie couldn't help but smile

"Yeah. Rose did tell me about that" She said. We run towards a corridor only to be met with two lots of cybermen. As we try to run down the corridor we were met with two more. Before I could do anything they were shot down. Jackie's face says it all. The man who did it. Who shot them down was somebody very dear to her. I found myself walking over to the doctor, Rose Tyler and Mickey Smith who both gave me a look of surprise. I remembered Mickey best of all. He did drive a car through my school doors after all.

All of us watched the reunion between Pete and Jackie Tyler. It brought tears to my eyes. It actually got me thinking about my parent's the ones who abandoned me. If I ever met them again, what would our reunion be like? I suppose I would scream and shout and cry but I would forgive them. Because that's who I am. I always forgive far too easily but I hardly ever forget.

Soon everything is swung back into action and we remember where we were. But it wasn't just cybermen. Not any more. There was the pepper pots I used to draw when I was only seven years old. The ones that Jack told to always shoot in the eye. Daleks. "How are there Daleks here. They're just picture. Nightmares I drew" I gasped as they came near. I felt myself freeze up. The doctor looked down on me and took my hand, giving me a reassuring squeeze before we both started running through the warehouse, careful to avoid any Daleks and cybermen.

Eventually we were in Yvonne Hartman's office and I watched from the window as the genesis ark opened up and thousands of Daleks spilled out. "Time lord technology. it's bigger on the inside" he said.

"Did the time lords put the Daleks in there. What for?" Mickey asked. I looked in realisation.

"It's a prison ship" I gasped. "The time lords put the Daleks into there to hold them and now there all out. How many?" I asked the doctor who looked down.

"Millions" he replied. The Daleks were spread across the sky and the cybermen were pointed up, all trying to shoot the Daleks. The nightmare tin cans however were killing all life forms. Cybermen and human alike.

Doctor can I use your phone?" I asked him and eh nodded, handing it over.

In the center of Cardiff, several figures were sat on the floor in defeat. There was nothing they could do. Jack was still pacing. He knew, he felt it that his little Nellie was still alive but he couldn't be certain. Sure he phones the girl all the time and sends gifts but he hasn't actually seen her in three years. Something he regrets deeply. It was only Gwen Coopers first week and none of the other torchwood members had been faced with something like this either, none of that Jack.

Suddenly the sound of a phone cut through the silence and Jack was quick to answer it "Hello" He called.

"Jack" The voice of Penelope Faye filled up the torchwood hub and everybody visibly sighed in relief. "Jack listen. It's not just cybermen. It's Daleks. Millions of them. I'm not sure when or if they'll hit you but right now there killing both the cybermen and human's. I managed to get rid of one using the sonic on my phone to increase magnetic waves and blow it up that way. The doctor is here. As is Rose Tyler, Mickey and Jackie Tyler." she said. "Jack it's just like my nightmares" she added with a shaky voice.

"Penelope listen to me, just this once. Please try to save yourself" Jack begged. He knew it was no good. The girl would give up her life to save somebody.

"I can't do that jack. I love you all. You the closest thing I ever had to a parent you know. Your like some weird cross between a dad and a big brother" she said. "This isn't goodbye. This is just a heads up. You kill those pepper pots if you can. they've invaded my nightmares enough. I won't let them mess with my reality" She said determined before hanging up. In a fit of frustration Jack through his phone against the hub wall before walking of into his office, slamming the door shut behind him.

I hung up the phone and passed it back to the doctor, sending him curious looks. He was wearing 3d glasses on his face that looked very strange. "Void stuff" He grinned at me and I chuckled slightly. The smile was more forced than normal. "The Daleks are bristling with it, Cybermen all of them. I just open the void and reverse. The void stuff gets sucked back in" The doctor smiled.

"Pulling them all in" Rose grinned

"Pulling them in" The doctor repeated.

"Sorry but what is the void?" Mickey asked. I looked up from where I was standing.

"It's nothing. An empty space. Dead space. Some call it hell" I answered. "Basically he's sending them all to hell. But you just said. All of you other than Myself and Jackie. You all have that void stuff. You'll get sucked in too" I said concerned for these people. Rose looked up at the doctor for a further explanation.

"She's right. that's why you have to go." he said sadly to Rose. "Back to Pete's world. Eh. We should call it that. Pete's world. I'm opening the void but only on this side. You'll be safe on that side" The doctor said. Whilst Rose argued to stay I sat down on the floor. I was safe. I hadn't been to the void. "Are you alright?" he asked em and I nodded. "You could go as well. To Pete's world. Start a new life" he offered and I saw everybody looking at me.

"No I can't. My family and life is here. It may be a rather screwed up one that includes aliens and people I Haven't seen in years and only speak to over the phone but hey. that's my life. You should go though Rose" I told the blond girl who stared at em angrily.

"And who are you to say that" She demanded and I shrugged.

"No one special. But I would go if I was you. You have a family, a mum who loves you, a man who would follow you to the ends of the earth and back and a chance to live a normal life. I was abandoned at birth, left in the streets in the middle of winter. I would do anything to have a mum who cares about me. I made myself a new life, got myself a father figure and raised myself from the age of five. In my opinion your lucky" I told her and I saw her clench her jaws. She couldn't argue with me as much as she wanted to.

"Then why aren't you going"? She asked me

"Not my mother" I shrugged simply. I stood up and went over to the large window where I saw a scared child huddled up in a corner. I looked at the small boy and felt my heart clench. I've been there. I've been that scared child. "Doctor. I probably won't see you again. Not for a while at least. Take care. All of you" I told them. I paused to give Jackie a reassuring kiss on the cheek.

"Where are you going?" The doctor called as I opened the window. There was actually a drainpipe to hold onto which was extremely handy.

"There's a scared and crying child. I'm not going to sit there and let them cry" I called as I made the leap and grabbed hold of the white drain. I heard Jackie comment that I was as mad as the doctor. I disagree. I don't think I'm that mad just yet.

Finally I managed to reach the child "Hey, hey. Whats your name" I told him in a hush whisper as to not frighten him further. The boy looked up at me with wide eyes. "I'm Penelope. Only special people are allowed to call me Nellie but you can if you want" I offered and the boy took my offered hand.

"I'm Joe" he told me in a quiet voice. "I'm scared" He told me. I used my thumb to wipe away stray tears. "I lost my mum, I let go of her hand" he told me. I wrapped an arm around him and pulled him further into the dip underneath the bench.

"I'll help you find your mum. Do you want to know a secret" I told the boy who looked up at me with brown eyes that were glistening with tears. He nodded at me "There is a man up there in the building" I said, pointing to Canary Wolf. "He's called the doctor and he is going to save you. He saved me before and he's saved the whole earth lots of times in secret. Nobody even knows but he's there. The doctor is the earth's guardian angle. Sometimes he gets angry, sometimes he gets sad and sometimes he gets lonely but you know what. He is always, always kind and he will always help" I told the boy. "Whether you're a boy who just wants a family, somebody who can't find the internet or even if you're an old whale" I said making the boy laugh slightly. "The doctor will help you" I whispered.

Just as my speech finished the cybermen and Daleks were being sucked into the room with the doctor. Joe watched in amazement. "Is that the doctor doing that. He really is saving us" Joe grinned and I nodded.

"Yep that's the doctor" I grinned and laughed along with the boy. It took a few minutes but finally the cybermen and Daleks stopped being sucked in. They were all gone. "He won't even get a thank you" I sighed sadly. Joe looked at me.

"Thank you doctor" He said to the air and I looked at him and repeated the words. "Can you help me find my mum please Nellie?" he asked me and I nodded. "Are they gone for ever those things?" He asked me and I looked down at him before looking back at the sky.

"Joe listen to me. I'm going to tell you something but you can't tell anybody else until the time is right. Can you do that?" I asked him and he nodded, his face filled with confusion. "One day the sky is going to go dark in the middle of the day and planets with take the place of stars. Those pepper pots in the sky. They're called Daleks. They are going to come back. When they do you need to hide. Under your bed, in a wardrobe. Even the attic if you must. You and your family and don't say a word. Don't fight back just be quiet and they won't bother you. You need to do this for me okay?" I asked his desperately.

"I promise" He said and I smiled. We walked for a while, me holding the small boys hand until we came across a woman who looked like Joe. "MUMMY" He yelled running into the woman's arms. She hugging him tightly, lifting home of the ground. "Mummy this is Nellie. She looked after me" he said and the woman kissed my cheek and hugged me tight. Thanking me over and over before attacking her sons face with kisses.

I managed to slip away whilst this was happening. It wasn't me that they should be thanking. I slipped into a red London phone box and rung the familiar number. "Jack?" I said. Not waiting for him to reply. I realised something then. I want to help. I want to look after the earth. But I don't wan tot do it with labels. "Jack I'm going away for a while. Doing my own thing. I'll call you when I can. Loves you Captain" I said before hanging up and walking away from the phone box and into my new life.

It's funny how a near death experience can change you. I've had a few of those. I was a brave child up until the age of nine. I would talk to strangers and tell them my dreams, desperate for somebody to listen. After years of being called a freak I built myself a ten foot wall around myself and hid behind it. I was incredibly shy and nervous. It only took one visit to an old friend for that to change. For me to start believing in myself. When I was fourteen I met the doctor and Rose and Sarah-Jane and Mickey and I decided I want to be like them. I want to be confident with who I am and I want to help people. Now at fifteen I'm changing again. I can feel it. I won't be dependant on other people. I won't seek others approval. I am my own person. I am strong. And I am a survivor.

I have dreams. Dreams that make me a freak but they're more than that. I dreamt this would happen. This exact event would happen when I was five years old. The monsters in my dreams are real and so are my nightmares. I should have listen to jack years ago. I used to think I was cursed. I was an outcast because of them. Now I can use them. I can help people because there's no help for me. I'm destined to be alone. I've accepted that. But I can stop others from falling to the same fate. And that's exactly what I'm going to do.

Look out world. I'm coming to save you


	5. Chapter 4

_**So this chapter is two episodes put together. I hope it's okay. I also hope you can see the difference between Penelope this chapter and Penelope the last one. I have changed her up but there's been another time skip and she's about three years older and has had a lot happen in her life during those three years. It's doesn't really follow the episode too much because Penny is doing her own thing.**_

I walked forward, hooking my boot through the rusted fence and pulled myself over. I positioned my feet to land and dropped onto the closed off street on the other side. I had on a pair maroon dr. Martens. I was wearing a pair of tight fitting leather trousers that most would find uncomfortable to wear them and hard to move in but my trousers were specially made with hidden black elastic around the knees so I could been easily. I had on a fitted dark green top that came to my thighs and a shorter fitted black top over it with the leather jacket I received almost two years ago. I wear fitted clothes because it's harder for people to grab it. My hair fell in both waves and curls just under my shoulders in heavy layers. I had a full fringe over my forehead that stopped before it reaches my bright blue eyes. Like with the clothes I wear that up as well. Today it was in a simple ponytail. My blue eyes had brown eyeliner on the top that flicked just so slightly. Underneath my eyes was also brown eyeliner only it was a pencil instead of a gel making my eyes look bigger and the blue brighter. Using brown instead of black make my face appear younger. Nowadays I like looking my age instead of way older.

I still had my belt and the only thing that changed was along with a sonic screwdriver was a sonic blaster. Around a year ago I met a woman named River Song. I was having some trouble with a saltarin. The trouble being I was tracking it down and couldn't find it. Turns out it was behind me. River shot it down and handed me a sonic blaster and a blue journal. She told me she was from my future. She said she knew me and the doctor. We talked for a while and it was nice to speak to somebody after several months of not being with anybody. I was moved into a flat of my own which has become a base of sorts. Many computer screens and folders on different life forms and planets. River visits every few weeks sometimes it's a future version of her and sometimes a past. Apparently I told her in the future to go to that exact time and help out. The diary was quite thick and was to write in every time I met either river or the doctor. I wrote in the last few times I met the man as well.

I was loving life right now. I stayed in contact with everybody I felt the need to except jack who went MIA around a eighteen months ago. I rung Torchwood every two months or so. I had conversations with Gwen and Tosh. Both of which I was quite close to. I spoke to Clara often and I had my visits from River as well. I occasionally went to visit Sarah-Jane. We didn't speak that much until around new years when we both investigated the same thing. The bane drink. Now I called her Aunty Sarah and I got calls from Luke, who called me his older sister, Maria, who sometimes needs a girl to talk to, and Clyde who needed advice on how to explain things to Luke. I felt like I had a small family. People who accept me. I also meet people when I save them from aliens and often they take down my phone number. They like having reassurance that I'm only a call away.

Right now though I was investigating one Harold Saxon. From the information I had managed to gather Harold Saxon didn't exist. For months before he became prime minister I had been having dreams about him, only his name was the master. Lately I have a beat in my head. It's like a very fast heartbeat or the sound of drums. Like always when going to be away from my flat for a while I had a small backpack with a few clothes, my laptop, phone and journal and water. I walked down the streets like I always did on the way back but I was looking for clues. I couldn't be the only one who knew he was fake but people seemed to fall for his charm, his wife and his fake past. Even Torchwood was under his spell.

For an almost eighteen year old I was extremely mature. Almost too much. I guess fighting aliens for a living does that to a girl. It was getting dark, I loved the dark. For some reason I always felt safest under the stars. Only as I passed a shop with TV's in the window I felt my blood run cold. On the TV was The doctor, Captain Jack and Martha Jones. They were all wanted fugitives now. Jack I could sort of understand. He was always a bit off with authority but the doctor wasn't even human and form what little she saw of Martha a year ago she seemed so innocent.

I walked down the road a bit more. If I know Jack, and I know him. He will be in the same city as the master right now. He will be hiding in the nearest abandoned warehouse, or anything like it. I continued my walk and turned the corner into my block of flats. I liked taking the long way home even if it included climbing over that darn gate.

Entering my house I pulled of my jacket and rested it over the edge of my sofa and walked over to my study. Three of my computers were still scanning Harold Saxon. I pulled my laptop out of my bag and set it up before hacking into Jacks laptop. I knew he had also brought his with him. Suddenly three faces appeared on the screen. Jack- who was looking at the computer in shock. Martha- who was pacing back and forth. And the doctor- who was fiddling with what looked like keys. "Stand to attention Captain Jack Harkness and consider this your formal warning for getting a very hard and angry punch when we next meet" I said loudly, getting all three of them snap to look at the computer screen. "Being a wanted felon is no excuse for not giving your team a call, neither is travelling through time and space" I added. Jack sighed

"Lovely to hear your voice Nellie. Not to be rude but we're a bit busy. The prime ministers evil as it turns out" Jack said. "Why can't I see you" He added.

"I disenabled my webcam so people can hack into it. You would know about Saxon months ago if you called me. That's what I've been investigating. He has some sort of mind control over everybody- I think it's something to do with the archangel network. Fifteen satellites in the sky and from what I can gather it gives a low psychic field making people think they can trust Saxon and to vote for him; I got a bit suspicions a while back when suddenly Owen Harper became interested in politics. I don't think it effects everybody and we know psychic paper doesn't work on me- nor perception filters. Although apparently telepathy does" I added thoughtfully.

"Penelope Faye. I knew you were brilliant. Remember the name Martha, from when we were stuck in 1969" The doctor said. I looked thoughtfully at him. "From the information Sally gave us you were sixteen. How old are you now?" The doctor asked me.

"I'm eighteen next month. Tell me doctor- have you met River Song yet" I asked

"Who's that. Great name mind" The doctor added. I gave a weak grin that couldn't be seen.

"Spoilers" was all I replied. "Back to Saxon. Does the name The Master have anything to do with him?" I questioned and saw them all stiffen. "Clearly yes." I sighed

"The master is his chosen name. He's a Time Lord like me. I thought I was the last" The doctor explained. Instantly I knew there was more to the story but it looked quite painful for him to even think about so I left it. "How did you know that?" The doctor asked me.

"I worked out a while ago that my dreams were real. I started having dreams about the master. Nightmares really, so much destruction" I sad in a quiet voice, I felt a tear slip down my cheek as I wiped it away, glad nobody could see it. "I'm not that same girl you met doctor. Nor you jack. Over the past two years I've seen terrible things that have made on occasion made me ashamed to say I am human, I've seen death, both murder and sacrifice and I couldn't always prevent it. It toughened me up and made me realise that death is inevitable but it doesn't mean we can prolong life as much as possible. It doesn't mean we can't live; so when I find out a man has come, somebody who isn't even human and is trying to control my species, my friends, the people I consider my family: It makes me mad. So when I ask this question doctor. Think very, very carefully of the answer because I'm not a little girl and I'm not scared. What can I do to help?" Silence is what fallowed. There expressions said it all. Who is this girl who just spoke?

I walked next to Martha as we got out of the boat. Both of us clad in back with tired, worn expression on our faces. Just like the doctor asked I waited for Martha. He knew it was always going to come to this he just hope it wouldn't. At least Martha is a nice person and easy to get along with other wise the last year would have been even more of a hell that it already has been.

I stood by the side as we walked onto the beach and Martha introduced us to Tom Milligan. We both had different tasks to do. I somehow had a few short ours to rush over to Cardiff which was several miles away and Martha needed to find a way onto the masters ship.

Hugging the doctor in training we exchanged nods and took of in separate directions. "Will she be okay, on her own. It's dangerous out there" I heard him said. I could feel Martha's eyes on the back of my neck.

"She will be just fine. I've known her a year and if there's anything she can do it's look after herself and everybody around her. Now common, we got to get out of here" Martha said. I started jogging before running. I had several miles to cover in a small amount of time.

It took me an our to arrive where I needed to. Torchwood Hug. Or what was left of it. It looked like a bomb was let out here. I entered the hub gingerly. There was nobody here but I imagine the Torchwood team had long one to there families. There was a lot of equipment that I hadn't seen in a while. I was good with computers and had spent a year training myself specifically in what I needed. Using the sonic screwdriver River Song had gotten me I got the computers working again.

Wire after wire everything was connected. Sweat broke out on my forehead from running over form one room to another, pushing big bit of debris out of my way. The smaller fiddly parts made me happy to have small- nimble fingers.

~ 0 ~

The master stood in front of the aged old man that was the doctor. He stared into the brown eyes that seemed to finally fit with his outer age. He stood taunting the doctor after working out the doctor knew what the Toclafane were. Not that the master cared of cause. He rejoiced in knowing he finally had his old best friends attention once again and in his opinion in the most dramatic way. Finally he was master of the pitiful race the doctor seemed to love so much _the humans_. What a waste of breath they were.

What he didn't know though was that the doctor had a plan. The man always had a plan. Whether it worked or not was a different matter "They say Martha Jones and Penelope Faye have come home. Only to separate after a year. Now why would the do that?" The master questioned the doctor who gritted his teeth at the mention of his friends.

"Leave them alone" the doctor demanded.

"But you said something to her. To dear sweet little Martha. What was it hmm? What did you tell her?" The master asked.

The doctor looked up at the master. His childhood friend gone mad. "I only have one thing to say to you. You know what it is" He told the man. Knowing full well that the master did.

"Oh no you don't" The Master cried, pushing the doctors wheels chair so he ended up facing a wall only for the mad man to run over again and spin him around to face him, crouching to be at the doctors level. "Now what really interests me is little miss Penelope Faye. I've been watching her for a while, watching how she keeps bumping into you. Now that, that was not my doing. That was purely coincidence I'm surprise you ignored it for so long. But then again what is it you say. Never ignore a coincidence unless you busy. It seems your always too busy for sweet little Penelope Faye. That girl who has been waiting her whole life to be noticed, screaming out for it infact. that's where me and miss Faye are different, she screams out to be notice but is happy to stay in the shadows until somebody chooses to. Me however. I just grab what I want. I just take it" The master shrugs like it's nothing.

The doctor was worried about how come this man was so interested in Penelope Faye. The innocent little girl who doesn't seem to be so innocent anymore but she was still so, so good. So pure. "Leave Penelope out of this. She is nothing like you. Don't even try to make a comparison" The doctor seethed.

"Oh but you still don't remember who she is. We even studied her in the academy. Miss Penelope Faye. She makes quiet a name for herself throughout the universe. Or will do anyway. She doesn't even need you help to do it either, like all those other little pets you keep. This one really is special. Common doctor, Did you really forget about the earths mightiest defender. Bit different from you of course- you have so many names doctor. One that really stands out is earths greatest warrior. Your earths _hero_ doctor, yet your name is the warrior and she is the defender" he teased the doctor. "Funny how that works isn't it. Yet again the limelight is taken away from the one who is always there for her planet and given to the one who wasn't there for his" The doctor tensed as he remembered gallifrey. Remembered running away in his box, remembered the time war and how it ended. "Now I've got to go. Busy day, being master of the earth and all"

~ 0 ~

I sat crossed legged looking at the clock. Remembering Martha's words repeated from the doctor. Use the countdown. With that in mind I stood up. There was nothing more I can do. No time to do anything else I just had to hope this works. I reached for my radio I had turned into a transmitter amplifier. Which basically amplifies transmissions but with a big of messing around with the alien technology it also amplifies thought waves.

Hacking into one of the hardest security systems I have ever had to hack took a bit longer but with three minutes to spare I was smiling. Picking up the radio that might be used in trucks and speaking clearly. Whilst on the small TV screen she listened to the master rant. She listened to Martha Jones explained how the gun wasn't real.

~ 0 ~

Everybody crowded around as Martha Jones was on her knees in front of the master with his laser pointed at her head. The doctor was in his cage looking like a strange bug eyes creature due to his sped up age. The Jones family watched holding hands and in tears as they saw there daughter who had been so strong during this time and there was also Jack looking dirty and shackled with sweat still on his brow from the hot room he just came from. The story was explained. The story on how Martha and Penelope went around telling everybody about the doctor. It just made the master shrug. "That's your answer. Prayer?" The master sneered.

"But with fifteen satellites" Martha chimed in. That made him stop.

"The archangel network." Jack smirked proudly. A voice filled up the ship.

"Attention, Attention excuse me do I have your attention. I can see you but you can't see me but considering were such good friends I'll let you know where I am. I'm in the torchwood hub in Cardiff. "The unmistakable voice of Penelope Faye rung out making Jack cheer. "Not only do we now have the archangel network because that's a brilliant plan, props to you but I made a plan of my own. I've connected the torchwood hub up to amplify everybody thought waves making it one thousand times stronger. One word. Just one word at the same time. The whole human race coming together to bring down the man who tried to destroy us and that word" there was a pause as the clocks hit Zero "DOCTOR" Penelope yelled.

"HA" Jack called, proud of the girl he had seen grow up from a timid young child to a brave young woman. The doctor started glowing and returning back to his original state. It seemed the boost Penelope had given the doctor had indeed made him much stronger.

~ 0 ~

The doctor felt saddened as he burnt the masters dead body. Yes he killed billions and yes he tried to take over the world but at one point they were friends. He barely noticed a figure approaching from behind wearing a black female trench coat. with black trousers and dark grey combat boots and ginger hair pulled up into a ponytail leaving the fringe down. There was a dark green scarf around her neck and a sad look in her blue eyes which for once were makeup free making her look far younger. Stepping forward wordlessly and quietly she stood next to the man in a males brown trench coat.

The doctor looked at the girl stood next to him who offered him a hand to hold, helping him morn the loss of somebody who tried to destroy her planet. The pair walked away together, it was minutes before somebody spoke. "You still remember" he commented, it wasn't a question, why else would she be here.

"I wish I could forget" She replied. "I seem to remember everything others forget." She added with a sigh. "But I would rather remember and be wary of whats out there than be oblivious and at risk. At least this way I can help people. But hey everybody got an extra year to live- properly this time." She told the time lord.

"What wrong Penny? What happened to you?" The doctor asked the girl curiously. Her eyes didn't hold innocent wonder anymore but looked like somebody who had seen so much, her eyes looked older than she was.

Penelope sighed sadly. "Life happened doctor. You can only stay oblivious for so long, I was doing good. I grew up. I have friends and people I consider family which is something I have never had before. It's great but it also comes with a lot of heartache. that's something your aware. I help people out, whether its aliens who need help getting home or humans who need help from aliens. But sometime I can't work fast enough and people get hurt or people die. Occasionally I think it would be easier to be a freak girl again and have people avoid me" the ginger confessed. The doctor looked at the girl sadly. "Hey since the year was erased I still get the chance to celebrate my eighteenth" she added, squeezing the doctors hand and waving to Martha and jack before going of on a different direction. Away from the only three people she could to talk about what just happened.

Martha, Jack and the Doctor all stood watching the gingers ponytail swish in the distance. "She'll be alright" The doctor comments. "She remembers" He added to the two companions.

Jack watched the closest thing he would get to a younger sister, or even a daughter walking away with a proud smile. "She always is" He informed the pair. Turning and entering the TARDIS.


End file.
